


A Comedy of Tasertricks

by keznik



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tasertricks - Fandom, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Shakespeare Quotations, Sibling Rivalry, amateur theatrics, bad language, bullying behaviour
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-25 13:08:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 15,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2622920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keznik/pseuds/keznik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy wanting to increase her confidence decides to audition with an Amateur Theatrical group doing a summer Shakespeare in the Park show (Doth Mother know that you wear-eth her drapes? lol). That's where she meets the stunning but aloof Loki and self absorbed Thor. Thor thinks he can charm Darcy but she just wants to spend time with the more thoughtful brother, shame Loki cannot see that. The troupe are directed by Odin with Frigga ensuring everything goes to plan, not just the show.  </p><p>AU set near London (Thor 2) but doesn't include any canon plot lines.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Turning up at the audition

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, been reading a bit of Tasertricks lately thanks to Leftennant and came up with something a little non-canon but fun. Hope you enjoy it.  
> There will be a spot of mature content but there will be a bit of build up first. This version of Loki is sooo unperceptive...at first eheheheh.

Darcy pulled into the parking bay, stereo dying as she switched off the ignition; but she sang on, still bopping to the song playing in her head.  
  
Gathering the battered iPod into her bag she got out of the aging Volvo. Quickly she tightened the soft woollen scarf and tugged her beany hat further over her ears as an icy chill whipped around her. Her long brown tresses tucked warmly into her duffle coat.  
  
“Holy crap that’s cold!”, breath fogging in front of her, misting up her glasses.  
  
Quickening her step, she locked the car then rushed towards the Hall. At least the cold had quelled her nerves, sort of.  
  
Darcy was attending an audition at a local (ish) Amateur Theatrical Society, having deciding that it was time to increase her confidence. Jane had suggested that being on stage might bring her out of her shell which did resonate with Darcy. The lights, the props, pretending to be someone else, and of course, meeting new people outside of Jane and poor mad Erik, might be fun?  
  
Since moving to England with Jane she hadn't really ventured outside of the small block of streets that contained the flat, the lab, a small number of charity shops and a plethora of coffee shops. She had a comfortable rapport with the local Baristas, but she could really use a different circle of friends. Hell, just more friends would be good. Her Facebook was looking a bit sparse lately, what with working under the confines of Shield’s confidentiality policies. Still, at least it was a regular pay check. You could always rely on a government job for security, stuffy ‘suits’ and security policies, so many many security policies….  
  
Jane had found this group online for her, and at 15 miles away it was further than most. But, they were producing A Comedy of Errors, which albeit a short Shakespeare play, was quite a good farce. Darcy knew the play well, as with most of the Bard’s comedies. None of the other groups were doing an outside Shakespeare comedy for summer, so this one was perfect.  
  
There were three parts that she wanted to audition for and she had brought along her own well-loved copy of the play. Two sisters and a Courtesan. She hoped to get the younger sister but just to be involved would be a welcome distraction.  
  
“Oh, I hope there are no weirdo’s” Darcy prayed to herself as she grabbed the iron door handle. It took a couple of attempts to open the heavy door. With a final heave the old wooden door sprung back towards her, almost knocking her over.  
  
Hoping no-one had noticed, Darcy popped her head around the frame and peered in.  
  
That was the first time she saw him.  
  
The others paled into insignificance as she found herself captivated by this lanky, raven haired guy.  
  
In perfect slow motion he turned to face her, his long black locks shifting around, framing his face. Oh! What a face! Piercing green eyes, chiselled cheekbones and thin pink lips, slightly curled up in a smile.  
  
As his eyes locked on hers she was suddenly aware that a low silky voice was addressing her.  
  
“Hello darling, can I help you?”  
  
What a beautiful soft voice, she mused.  
  
“I said hello, are you with us?”  
  
The voice was much louder now.  
  
With a short start she realised that the impossibly tall lad was right in front of her. Craning her neck up she managed to regain eye contact. He grinned wolfishly at her, a blush reddening her cheeks.  
  
“Um, err, yes. I err, came to audition?”  
  
“Let her in Loki, don't scare the poor girl”  
  
The booming voice shook her out of her reverie and Loki turned back away from her, grin morphing to sneer, clearly irritated.  
  
Darcy reluctantly turned her attention towards the older man striding towards her, hand outstretched. He was a big man, both in height and stature, but the thing that caught her eye immediately was his golden eye patch. Desperately trying not to stare, she focused on to his other eye and was met with an icy blue gaze, directed on her.  
  
She moved into the doorway nervously and held up her hand to take his. The handshake was strong and warm as he pumped her arm with enthusiasm.  
  
“Hi, my name’s Darcy.”  
  
“Excellent, excellent, I’m Odin. Come through this way, I have a form for you to fill out. Have you done acting before my dear?”  
  
Without waiting for an answer, he strode her towards an annex room off the large main hall. Darcy hoped he had noticed her shaking her head in answer to his question as they passed a couple of small groups.  
  
A coffee aroma surrounded her as she realised she’d been led up a small set of stairs into a recreational room lined with couches and chairs; a kitchenette and breakfast bar taking up a whole side of the snug room.  
  
“Coffee?” He offered as he steered her towards a small table in the middle of the room where a pile of forms and pens waited.  
  
“Oh yes, that would be great thanks, white with two please”  
  
As he moved away briskly towards the kitchenette, Darcy took a form, deciding to complete it before taking off her coat. Just the usual information seemed to be required, alongside a preferred character part. Grabbing a Biro, she completed the document quickly and handed it to Odin, swapping it for a steaming mug.  
  
“Thank you” they said in unison.  
  
“Righto, if you could wait in this area we will call you through when it’s your turn.” Odin smiled and strode off back into the main hall.  
  
Darcy nodded in agreement and perched carefully on the edge of a comfy looking armchair, blowing her coffee. Looking around she saw a two lads on an opposite couch. The loud animated one was heavy set with long red hair red; the polar opposite of his small quite black haired friend. As Darcy continued to look around the room, taking in all the unusual and busy décor she noticed an elegant older lady sat back in a large wingback chair.  
  
Darcy smiled, meeting her eye and was rewarded with a welcoming beam.  
  
“Hello! Is this your first audition with us?” She asked, her deep blue eyes appraising the young brunette.  
  
Darcy nodded, feeling anxious. The lady was clearly comfortable here, calmly crocheting small squares.  
  
“I’m Frigga, Odin’s wife, don't be nervous dear. We're a happy family here.”  
  
“Hi! Um, thank you. It’s my first audition ever really. Are you auditioning?”  
  
“Oh no my dear, not my thing really. I prefer to be in the background ensuring everything works out. I will however, be looking after wardrobe. Those two are reading today though.” Frigga pointed at the two lads “That’s Volstagg and Hogan. Boys, greet this nice young lady”.  
  
They didn't notice Frigga’s attention at first.  
  
“BOYS!”  
  
The authoritative sound of the feminine, but firm voice stopped the two lad’s in mid conversation, turning towards her.  
  
“Yes, Frigga?”  
  
“Say hello to Darcy, boys”  
  
“Hello Darcy!” they said in a mock monotone unison.  
  
“Hi, you two are auditioning?” Darcy asked gently, not wanting to annoy all the younger males in the group. Loki already seemed irritated, hopefully not by her.  
  
They nodded, and as they did, the impossibly tall lad appeared, or rather just his head. He peered into the rec room, scanning around. As he spotted Darcy he briefly smiled but lowered his emerald eyes, frowning. He continued his scan further around the room until he spotted his quarry.  
  
“You two, time to read” His gaze snapped back to Darcy as he left the room. Hogan and Volstagg jumped up and followed him round into the main hall giving Darcy a little wave as they went.  
  
“Who is he?”  
  
“The tall, dark, moody one? That would be Loki, my son.” Frigga chuckled and smiled warmly at Darcy noticing the blush on her cheeks. “He’s auditioning too you know, together with his older brother Thor.”  
  
“There’s two of them?” Darcy thought, except she had actually said this aloud and Frigga chuckled again.  
  
“Oh, they are both very different. Thor should actually be here by now! That boy will be late for his own funeral”. With that, Frigga put away her half-finished square and rose out of the chair. She brushed down her long purple dress, gave Darcy a warm smile and sashayed towards the hall room, her long blond hair swaying with the movement.  
  
Darcy was alone. She breathed out slowly trying to release her nerves. So far, it had been an interesting mix of people but she felt slightly intimidated. Everyone so far knew each other! Was she going to be accepted?  
  
Pulling her feet up under her, drinking her coffee, fingers curled around the hot mug, she wondered if she would get to read after the two lads.  
  
A loud kerfuffle erupted from the main hall, more voices than before, one a lot deeper than the others, similar to Odin’s.  
  
Intrigued, Darcy set her mug down and sneaked a look, keeping to the top of the stairs.  
  
Almost everyone was in the middle of the hall surrounding a youthful flaxen haired giant. He was talking excitedly with Volstagg and some others, his voice raised high enough to be heard over the hubbub of questions being put to him by the small crowd. The excited atmosphere suggested he had accomplished something and was celebrating, Darcy wondered what could be so impressive that everyone was trying to get so close to him.  
  
Everyone that is except Loki and Odin.  
  
Loki was sneering unattractively whilst perched on a chaise longue, his elbows rested on the knees of his wide spread legs. Hands clenched together tightly, clearly annoyed.  
  
Odin however, was standing just down from Darcy, his back towards her, arms behind him, facing the throng. He cleared his throat loudly.  
  
The noise dissipated immediately and all turned to face the imposing man. Frigga moved towards her husband, standing by his side.  
  
“I see congratulations are in order, son!” His voice was calm and commanding.  
  
The tall blond peeled away from the crowd and walked towards Odin. Well swaggered actually, Darcy thought to herself. His long, tousled blond hair was tucked behind his ears, his chin showing signs of 3-day old growth, but as sexy as that was, those features had been placed on an impressively ripped body. Wide shoulders, narrow waist and muscular thighs covered by just tight enough Levis.  
  
Darcy couldn't help but let her eyes roam over the eye candy.  
  
“Yes Father, I have won a place in the European Strongman competition, I have no doubt that I will prove the best and go forward to the World's competition!” At this last statement he punched his right arm in the air, looked to his friends and roared. Everyone seemed to join in as he slowly turned surrounded by his circle of friends.  
  
Odin clapped his hands together and as Thor came to a stop, facing him. He took a firm hold of the younger man’s shoulder and gave it a gentle squeeze.  
  
“Does this mean you won't be auditioning Thor? Odin sounded genuinely concerned.  
  
Thor! So this was the older brother. That explains the sulking from Loki. It seemed a shame that the two brothers didn’t appear close though.  
  
“Never fear Father, your star performer will be in the summer show, before I conquer Europe with my incredible strength.” Thor growled again flexing his biceps.  
  
Darcy couldn't help but roll her eyes, this guy was a total tool. She sincerely hoped that Loki and Thor weren't alike, in fact judging by Loki’s behaviour she was certain.  
  
xxxxxxxxxx  
  
Loki couldn’t help showing contempt on his face at his brother’s insufferable performance, Thor was, and will always be, a show off and an obnoxious idiot. His eyes rolled as he laid back on the chaise longue.  
  
xxxxxxxxxx  
  
The flock were so enraptured by their muscle bound friend that no one noticed the reactions of Darcy or Loki.  
  
Frigga had though, and a smile blossomed on her face as fate unveiled itself.


	2. Reading at the Audition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its Darcy's time to audition. Thor actually helps her nerves but Loki is the one that unnerves her.

Darcy finally removed her coat and scarf, settling herself back into the chair and pulled out her old script, scanning through to the section she hoped to read; assuming the hubbub ever died down…

As she read the monologue, she imagined herself performing it. The way she would move, inflections in her voice, immersing herself. So much so that she did not hear voices draw near until they were upon her.

Irritated she looked up, rudely disturbed from her musings, to find the almighty Thor sitting on the arm of a sofa to the right of her, his jean clad knees bumping playfully against her armchair.  


“Look Volstagg, look at the way she was reading, completely lost” his round rugged face placed far too close for comfort.  


“Excuse me?” Darcy pulled back, trying to regain some of her personal bubble.  


“Sorry love, didn't mean to interfere. You're new here aren't you? I've not seen you before and I certainly would have notice a lovely little thing like you around. What part are you going for love?”  


He pulled up, straightening his back and pushing out those incredible pecs. Darcy’s eye lingered across the strained grey tee a little too long. Thor noticed. Chuckling, he flashed a wide grin and winked down at her.  


“Don't worry love, I have that effect on the ladies.” Darcy cringed internally. How dare her traitorous eyes look at his chest? It was only because he was sticking it out so far, like a proud crow. Damn him!  


“When did you start using Fandral’s pick-up lines, Thor?” A stern female voice came from behind the blond, whilst sniggers came from the sofa Thor was perched on.  


Darcy craned around to see the woman for herself, intrigued to see who would tease a man that everyone worshipped not five minutes ago.  


She was tall, athletic, with jet black hair swept up in a ponytail. Hazel eyes locked on Darcy’s and her frown shifted to a warm smile.  


“You blundering beast Thor, leave the poor girl alone. She’s probably nervous enough about the auditions without you hitting on her.”  


Grabbing his upper arm she coaxed him away back into the main room.  


Sighing in relief at his absence, Darcy went to have another sip of her coffee, finding instead cold dregs.  


“Bleurgh, time for another”  


Getting up she flashed a scowl at the lads sitting on the sofa, still chuckling and making jokes under their breath. They looked like triplets with all wearing heavy metal tees and dark jeans, the new addition, a blond guy with a goatee. He noticed her looking at them and winked at her.  


“Oh for heaven’s sake, are all the guys’ randy little buggers around here?” Darcy muttered to herself as she refilled the kettle at the sink.  


“Oh I assure you, Miss Lewis, we are not”  


Raising her head to face the wall, forgetting the water running from the tap, the well-spoken velvety words ran up and down her spine. Mostly down, to be honest.  


“You may want to turn off the faucet, the kettle is definitely full, Miss Lewis”  


The voice was closer. She could almost feel his breath on her neck. His body sending off alarms in her personal space.  


“Thank you”  


Quickly turning off the tap and draining the kettle of some of the extra water, she turned to face the guy that every corner of her soul hoped was Loki. Her nerve failed and she stared at the linoleum floor instead of meeting his eye.  


His black loafers moved back as Darcy slowly moved her eyes up the black well-tailored trousers, the dark green button up tucked in, enclosed in a long black woollen coat. Moving up further she noticed a smirk on the soft pink lips. His confident gaze met hers head on. Clear green eyes bore into her smoky blue ones. Time between them felt eternal, but surprisingly easy.  


“Ahem! Darcy please?” Young rugged tones ripped them from their trance. Darcy looked quickly back to the floor, rushing to her script, embarrassed by the oddly intense moment she had shared with a practical stranger. She ran past Thor down into the main room, towards the seated Odin.  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


“Hard luck Bro, she’s all mine, she’s even checked out the goods.” Thor reached over the kitchen counter, punching his little brother in the arm.  


“Whatever Thor. She’s got more class than to be with you”  


Loki flicked the kettles switch, waiting to make himself a cup of tea.  


“Well, I'm the one she was checking out, you just scared her with your staring emo crap.”  


Loki felt a knot grow in his stomach. Had he scared her? He didn't mean to be so intense but, she was beautiful. He felt somewhat uneasy talking to her with everyone else around. She seemed to respond, but maybe her silence with him was simply an inability to tell him to back off?  


So, she had checked out Thor? Who wouldn’t? He was the eldest, more successful, better job at Dad’s company. He was ripped and Loki was just lean, always had been. He had tried to bulk up, to be more like Thor but he just wasn't designed for it. His mother had had to step in and get Loki to stop training, apparently he wasn't looking too well. Dad didn't care either way.  


xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  


“Lovely, we'll start with Darcy reading the Courtesan in Act 4, Scene 3.”  


Darcy flicked through to the corresponding page. “Would you like me to start from my first line or will others be reading in?”  


“Sorry my dear, I had the boys here a few minutes ago, Thor! Fandral!”  


Thor strode down with Fandral, who was handing him an open script whilst throwing Darcy another wink. Thor noticed and pulled him close to his ear and whispered. He was clearly uncomfortable and looked sheepishly at Darcy.  


“Sorry” he mouthed and then looked back to Thor who smiled and slapped him on the back.  


“Father, would you like me to read Antipholus and Fandral, Dromio?” Thor strode confidently to the middle of the floor in front of his father.  


Odin nodded. “Fandral, you come in from stage left and then Darcy you come in from stage right. Thor stay standing there until Darcy enters, then sit on the bench behind you. Darcy you will speak with him and then join him on the bench as suggestively as you can. This character is very direct and Antipholus is nervous of you so play on it. This is a funny scene so just run with it. Right, we will read this twice, then move on to the other characters you would like to read for.” Odin checked her sheet. “Luciana and Adriana”.  


Both Thor and Fandral positioned themselves, leaving Darcy still in front of Odin looking a bit shell shocked.  


“It’s ok my dear, just try your best, it’s ok to be nervous. Try and speak slowly and calmly.” Odin's comforted.  


Darcy nodded and moved to stage right. She closed her eyes, steadying herself, desperately concentrating on slowing her breathing.  


Thor started the opening soliloquy with Fandral coming in after. They both read calmly as if they had been performing their entire lives. Darcy tried to emulate their stances but her heart was hammering through her chest.  


She stalled as it came to her turn, far too soon. Thor looked up at her, smiled and beckoned her over to the bench gently. She moved as directed and spoke the first line to him, unwittingly with her back to Odin. Fandral, carefully with his hand on her back, steered her back around.  


“It’s ok, just breathe, then, speak one line at a time.” He whispered kindly.  


Darcy nervously laughed and looked to Odin for a sign that all was ok, that she hadn't already buggered this up. He just looked at her patiently, waiting for her to continue.  


Ok, ok, Darcy, pull yourself together. You can do this!  


Her next line was better and Thor patted the space next to her. Taking the direction and feeling better for it, her next few lines felt a lot more comfortable. Before she knew it both Thor and Fandral had left her to do her soliloquy. She had practiced this; she could do this.  


A quick internal pep talk, and she launched into it, feeling confident. Odin didn’t show any emotion but asked for the scene again.  


Disappointed at the lack of validation, she looked to Thor.  


“You did well Darcy, try and breathe more in the last bit, you went so fast! You are doing well though”  


Darcy flashed a wide open grin at his encouragement and helpful criticism, which Thor happily returned with a small wink. Darcy felt a blush rise and tried her best to push all emotions down.  


The second read was much better, managing to flirt the same way the Courtesan would have and Odin actually looked pleased.  


“Right, well done Darcy. Good, good. Let’s move to Act 2, Scene 2. Boys you stay and read the other roles. Frigga, can you please call down Sif to be Luciana? I want to go from “Time himself is bald”. OK Darcy you’ll be reading Adriana. She’s a firm, strong woman who believes her husband is cheating on her. She uses everything in her arsenal to convince him to stay, so play around with her.”  


Meanwhile, Frigga had moved from the open doorway and retrieved Sif from the rec room.  


“Sif, please read Luciana, page 15 onwards”  


Sif grabbed a script and stood next to Darcy as she located the page.  


“Hey!” Darcy tried to engage with the giant of a girl and offered her a smile.  


“Hi! Sif acknowledged her briefly before turning her attention to Thor. Giving her a quick smile, his gaze moved down to Darcy and lingered. Fandral elbowed him in the ribs to get started on the scene.  


Sif highly irritated, dragged the newbie into the correct placement. Feeling slightly off footed, Darcy stumbled through the scene, well aware of every touch or soft line between her and Thor was being watched intently.  


Not just by Sif.  


Frigga leaned to her husband’s ear and whispered something. Darcy didn’t catch it, the scene taking all of her concentration.  


After the second run through, Sif appeared to be holding onto Darcy less tightly. She had relaxed into her lines, allowing Darcy to relax too. However, it didn't stop her from stumbling over the lengthy part of the scene, but, she was feeling less ambivalent, less nervous. She still had one more part to read for.  


With the scene over Odin jotted down some notes.  


“Which scene next Father? I assume Darcy will read Luciana also?”  


Darcy nodded in agreement as Thor came to her side and pulled her into a small squeeze. Darcy felt comfortable as he smiled down and allowed herself to be caught up with the excitement.  


As Darcy looked to Odin for the next scene, Thor, still smiling, still with his arm around Darcy, looked Loki directly in the eye where he stood, at the entrance to the rec room. The smile turned more to wolfish grin as he winked at his brother.  


“Loki will read with Darcy now” boomed Odin’s voice, head down still righting notes.  


Frigga walked up to a stunned Thor, and taking his free hand she drew him over towards Sif and took them both up to the storage rooms, insisting that they help her retrieve some items from the wardrobe department.  


Loki walked past Thor with his best shit eating grin on giving him a small wave as the small group left the main hall.  


“Yes Dad, what scene would you like me to read with the fair Darcy?” Loki asked jovially, his act disappearing as he caught the look on Darcy’s face.  


She was still looking to where Thor had disappeared, apparently feeling his loss already. Loki’s heart fell. Thor was right, she was his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They get to read together next chapter guys! Sparks are imminent....


	3. Reading with Loki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Darcy get their chance to read together. 
> 
> Loki cannot believe that Darcy could actually prefer to read with Thor. He upps his game and shakes up the audition leaving Darcy completely bewildered, and himself slightly hot under the collar.
> 
> Had to do a little editing, hope you don't mind?
> 
>  

Darcy watched Frigga sweep Thor and Sif away. She was stunned at how nice Thor was behaving after being such a dick earlier. 

She felt so much looser and relaxed after getting through the first two readings. Calmer, more settled, looking forward to the final reading. Shame it wasn't going to be with both Thor and Loki. Still, a niggling feeling in her gut about the elder brother was distracting her. As nice as he had just been, she just couldn't shake the feeling that there was more going on between the brothers, specifically concerning her. Or, perhaps, she was just being paranoid.

“Darcy, Loki, could you turn to Act 3, Scene 2 please?”

Walking back towards Odin, brushing away her thoughts, Darcy rustled through her script to locate the start of the scene. Moving to Loki’s side, her nerves picked up again at the thought of doing such an intimate scene with Loki. Lifting her head, she flashed a winning smile at him, hoping to impress, but was met with a sour, icy glare.

Mood plummeting, she turned back to the script. Confusion ripping apart her stomach. Was he mad at her? For the first time that evening she didn't want to be there. The show was 4 months away and this brother’s behaviour was painfully erratic.

“When you are both ready I want Loki to romance you Darcy, he yearns for you but you think he is your sister’s husband. You try to stay away from him but his words move you and you physically struggle with your conscience. Ready?”

Both nodding, Darcy glanced back to his stormy countenance, feeling wretched as Loki glared all throughout her first stuttered speech. Thor had actually been kind to her earlier, even though he was clearly anot arrogant dick. But here was Loki, beauty personified, only moments before gazing into her soul. Now, seemingly repulsed by her. After barely sharing a dozen words, how could he be so cruel, so fast?

Loki launched into his monologue where his character started to woo in earnest. The hard lines of his features softening with each verse.

“Are you a god? Would you create me new?  
Transform me, then, and to your power I'll yield.”

Loki kneeled, gently taking Darcy’s hand, pulling her down towards him. Doe-like eyes gazed up, pupil’s enlarging, speech low, vibrating through her. She leaned in, so close to his slender frame.

Caught up in his soft words she missed her cue. Loki nudged her, pointing to the script.

“Oops, sorry” Embarrassment flushing her cheeks.

Loki smirked as Darcy rose and spoke her next line. Unwittingly feeling the same as the character, affected and distracted by the sweet words attributed to her. 

Darcy stepped back on each line as Luciana might, ashamed by the compliments Loki delivered, as he took back the gaps she'd tried to create. 

Loki hooked an arm, finally catching her. Swinging the brunette around, arms wrapped around voluptuous curves. Her back moulded into his chest. He touched his cheek to hers.

“Sweet love, I’d rather close my eyes than look at darkness.” Desire dripped from his voice.

Darcy struggled to read her next line, believing Loki could feel her heart beating wildly. Catching her breath, she smelt sandalwood and vanilla. Heady, she pushed away, delivering breathlessly the last line before exiting stage left. Flushed she looked to Odin, hoping that he wouldn't ask them to redo the scene. 

Odin however, was in a hushed conversation with Frigga. She must have snuck back to watch the scene with Loki. Speaking of which, where had he gone?

Confused at the connection she'd made with the tall boy, as well as feeling just a touch horny, she sat heavily on a stool next to the main door. She pulled herself back together, feeling completely laid bare at the experience and waited for Odin and Frigga to finish their conversation. Loki had gone from contempt, to hot as hell, and then had abandoned her. What the fuck was going on with him?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki scowled at Darcy during the beginning of her speech. Disappointed and angry that she could fall for Thor’s infantile behaviour. He had hoped after that intense moment in the kitchen that she would see through his brother’s façade.

The petite brunette flashed a beautiful smile as she began, lighting up her whole face. Deep blue eyes sparkled and the anger he felt wavered. Unfortunately he hadn't told his scowl to clear off and he watched her face fall. Damn!

He decided there and then to ramp up the sexual tension by the end of her speech. Loki knew this play completely and this was the perfect scene to show her that he was the better choice, that he had depth and passion, unlike like his lumbering oaf of a brother, who expected everyone to do everything for him.

His father was watching them with more interest than he had shown with her other readings. Damn! Odin only perked up when a decision had been made. He was going to cast Darcy as Luciana. Damn again! He was auditioning for Antipholus of Ephesus not Syracuse. It was the bigger part and he was going to get it this time, not Thor. But, he needed to be this Antipholus. He had to play opposite this staggeringly beautiful woman.

“Are you a god? would you create me new?  
Transform me, then, and to your power I'll yield.”

Loki kneeled, pulling Darcy towards him. She came easily, her eyes seemingly lost in the moment.

Acutely aware that he had caused her to miss the next line, he gently nudged her back into life, reluctantly. He was enjoying the eye contact immensely. Smirking at her as she stood, clearly flustered and moving away from him, he reached towards her.

Uttering his next line, he hooked Darcy’s arm and swung her into his embrace, wrapping her up completely. Pressing his face into hers he spoke again.

“Sweet love, I’d rather close my eyes than look at darkness.”

He longed to kiss her, his mouth a mere inch from her soft plump red lips. Her body curved back into his, moulding together, igniting his desire. The scent of her hair intoxicating his senses.

Darcy pulled away abruptly. Finishing the scene without touching again. She exited stage left and Loki excused himself immediately. His mother was already in deep conversation with Dad, they wouldn't notice him leaving.

Running to the bathroom, he closed the door sharply behind him. He ran the cold tap, splashing handfuls of water over his burning face, cooling his ardour. Darcy’s touch had had an enormous physical effect on him. He couldn’t have any member of the Company seeing the evidence. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Frigga moved the swaggering Thor and slightly agitated Sif into the Wardrobe room. She knew what was going on with her sons. She loved them immensely but Thor always wanted what Loki had, he could never leave his little brother alone. She knew they loved one another but the constant fighting grated.

“There are boxes on the top shelves up there. Please could you get them all down? I need the box with wigs in. When you find it can you sort them out into colour and length piles please? We are going to need a few matching ones for this play.”

Loitering in the doorway she watched Thor and Sif get on with the assigned task, grumbling quietly to themselves. Slipping away, Frigga headed back to watch Darcy’s final audition. Intrigued to see the level of chemistry between her lonely, brooding son and the pretty newcomer.

Arriving as Loki kneeled to Darcy, Frigga quietly sat in the armchair in a far corner. 

“Are you a god? would you create me new?  
Transform me, then, and to your power I'll yield.”

Darcy was clearly lost in the part and probably in Loki too. Their eye contact was unabashed. Radiating wonderfully the impression that Antipholus was spellbound by Luciana, momentarily tempting her.

This was perfect, exactly the level of attraction she hoped for. 

Quietly rising out of the chair she stole over to her husband. Placing a hand gently on his knee, Odin was aware of her presence. He turned eagerly towards his spouse. Raising his eyebrows he nodded his head sideways towards Loki and Darcy. Frigga bobbed her head in agreement, smiling widely. 

“Sweet love, I’d rather close my eyes than look at darkness.”

They watched the young players entwined on the stage, the magnetism palpable.

“You must cast them together Odin, you must!” Frigga whispered into her husband’s ear.

“She is very new to this my love, there’s quite a lot of lines to learn for Luciana. She would be better suited as the Courtesan, get her gently introduced.” Odin gently countered.

“No Odin! She needs to be opposite Loki, look at their chemistry. I am certain he can help her with lines but she’s obviously familiar with the play.” Frigga insisted.

“If you think she will manage, then yes, I think that will be fine” Odin agreed. 

A flustered Loki dashed off leaving Darcy alone in the hall with them. The corners of Frigga’s mouth turned up in amusement at her son. Darcy sat heavily onto a stool looking completely wrecked. Frigga peered a little further and saw confusion and desire flash across her face. Apparently Darcy wore her emotions on her sleeve. Yes, she would be good for Loki.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the comments and the kudos.


	4. Waiting, waiting and more waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The confirmation of her (hopeful) part is taking forever. Darcy dreams about the brothers and then hunts them out on Facebook, where Jane is sneaky.

Darcy was thanked and sent home soon after her scene with Loki. Odin seemed pleased, promising to call within the week whilst Frigga bundled her coat and bag into her arms, giving Darcy a small squeeze.

“Well done dear, see you soon” Frigga winked, ushering her out the door that Odin was holding open for her.

She had barely got out a thank you, before she was face to face with the solid white door.

“Bye then….” Darcy shrugged on her outerwear as quickly as possible. It had been cold earlier, now it was freezing.

The uneventful drive home was at least warm, the old Volvo’s heater working without the usual praying and ritualistic thumping. The iPod shuffled tunes unheard as Darcy reeled from audition flashbacks.

“Oh crap Darcy, do you really want to do this?” muttering to herself, promising to text Jane once she got home. She needed a hot chocolate, a hot shower, warm pj’s and snuggling early into bed, in that order.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The brothers spun through her dreams that night as she found herself surrounded by a beautiful orchestral waltz. Red and gold swirls enveloped her as Thor took her hand, pulling her in towards the throng of unfocused dancers. His gold lame shorts left little to the imagination as she took in the rippling muscles, giggling at the absurdity of it. They circled the outer ring as he laughed with her before bowing, his scarlet cloak swirling around him as he took the hand of a golden gowned Sif. Their laughter echoing as they waltzed away. 

Darcy took advantage of the newly formed space surrounding her to look down at her own dress. Her delicate lace gloved hands smoothed down the wide hips of the emerald taffeta gown. It had been corseted tightly restricting her breathing but showing off her cleavage to perfection. As she gave a wiggle, appreciating the swoosh of the skirts she was acutely aware of the unusual weight on her head. A slender hand caught her arm as she reached up to touch the powdered wig, pulling her back into the whirlwind of dancers. Another arm catching her waist, gathering her towards a firm slender torso. His dark musky scent intoxicating as they span faster and faster in the midst of the dancers. 

She pushed away slightly from the green suede covered chest, keen to see her new partner, slowing their dance. Bright green eyes gazed down, roaming around her face, slowly taking in every detail of Darcy’s face. She repaid the compliment by casually tucking a loose strand of soft raven hair behind his ear. She smiled and didn’t hesitate as he stole back the space between them placing a soft, but oddly cool, kiss to her cheek. He leaned back, a smile playing around his lips as he renewed the brisk pace once more. She felt dizzy as they went faster, all but his face lost definition, lights and colours morphing in kaleidoscopic patterns. Her stomach lurched as he suddenly brought them to a standstill, the intensity of his gaze overwhelming her. His lips so close to hers, she could feel his heavy breath in time with her own pants of exhaustion. Closing her eyes, she leant in. Hoping for a connection, a kiss. His soft lips touched her own. Bliss. 

A clammy hand grabbed her. The grip was tight, too tight. Wrenched away from the kiss. Wrenched away from Loki. She was span around into the arms of another. Her frustration voiced as she growled into his face. Thor. She wriggled, trying to free herself. His grip became even tighter as he pulled her towards him. A leering grin leant in, intent on claiming the kiss for himself.

“Not Thor!” Darcy awoke, bolt up in bed, sweat beading on her brow.

Checking the alarm clock, she cursed Thor, then Loki and then the pre-dawn hour, before turning her pillow over and snuggling down again.

“Loki this time, please?”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

“Hi Darce! Sorry I didn’t reply to your text, bit busy. Didn’t it go well last night? Jane reached for the extra coffee Darcy held.

“It was, different” Darcy shrugged, warming her hands on the coffee cup as she avoided Jane’s gaze.

“Details please, all you given me so far was that there was a couple of hot guys, but that you weren't sure about the whole thing?

Jane perched against the lab table, body language making it clear that no work was being done until Darcy spilled.

“Umm, well, the Director and his wife were lovely. Their sons though were, err, different”

“Darcy! Different isn't cutting it. Dish…now!”

Resigned, Darcy sat down heavily on the stool opposite Jane, palming her coffee, working out an explanation.

“You’d like Thor….” Darcy went for distraction.

“Really, and why is that?”

“He’s huge….” Darcy’s eyebrow raised as she smirked. Holding back a laugh, Jane cleared her throat.

“I mean; his muscles are huge. He’s really tall, long dirty blond hair, built like a Greek god and relatively charming, apart from the letching.”

“Well he sounds just perfect Darcy, what could be wrong with that?” Jane sassed back at the intern.

They both burst out laughing, spilling coffee over their fingers. Jane passed Darcy a tissue, taking one herself.

“So who else have we got?”

“Well, there’s a few young lads and a tall stunner called Sif. I think she’s crushing on Thor, who’s completely oblivious, can't see past his own ego. I don’t remember everyone’s name, to be honest”

“You said two hot guys, tell me about the other one.” Jane leaned in, knowing that this was the juicy bit.

Darcy felt the blush rise up her jawline as flashes of her audition piece and last night’s dream ran through her memory.

“Oh I see, this one you rather fancy then?”

“Maybe, shut up Jane, do you want me to go to work yet or not?”

“No, no, go on. Tell me about this other guy. I know you are dying to!”

“Ok, umm, his name’s Loki. He’s taller than his older brother, skinnier too, with shoulder length black hair. He has a lovely smile and green eyes you could lose yourself in.”

“Sounds like you have already got lost in them Darce.”

At that, Darcy blushed fiercely, flashing her friend a wide grin.

“Shut up Jane” she giggled.

“So, when will you hear about getting a part?”

“Odin told me that I would hear this week, Frigga pretty much insinuated that I would get a part. I really hope I get one of the sisters.”

What she really wanted though was to be cast as Luciana, with Loki playing Antipholus of Syracuse. She wanted his arms around her again, cheek to cheek, whispering into her ear.

“Let me know when you hear, now off to work minion. I have a bunch of notes that need compiling ready for the test run on Friday.”

“Yes, Boss Lady” Darcy shook herself from her daydream. She like working for Jane. For a science freak, she had a dry sense of humour and could always see through Darcy’s protective walls.

Looking over to the pile of papers by her desktop Darcy resolved to have a look on Facebook later, see how common the Odinson surname was. Maybe she could track down a certain tall, dark and handsome man.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Three more days passed with no phone calls or texts. Friday was upon them, test day, so the lab was a mass of gadgets, tools and recording equipment.

Jane had let her morning coffee go cold…again. Darcy considered blitzing it in the microwave, then standing over the manic scientist until she drank it. Perhaps a chamomile tea would be better?

Finally, Jane had her equipment set up and pulled Darcy over to the corner desk to go over some last minute notes.

“We ready yet boss?”

“Nearly there, I really hope something happens this time. The last two tests have been disappointing at best.”

“Boring, more like.”

Jane elbowed Darcy in the ribs, admonishing her lack of faith. After waiting for a gazillion years, Jane finally pushed a button on a small control pad, shutting out the lights and starting up the small circular machine. It whirred and knocked, gaining speed and momentum. The whirring noise increased exponentially, as did the clattering thumps at each orbit. Just as the machine appeared to glow, there was an enormous clang and the machine spluttered to a stop.

“Bugger!” Jane’s excitement fell from her face as the machine ground down to a halt.

“Well at least it did something this time!”

“True, true. We have more to analyse this time”

“Oh goodie…” Darcy skulked back over to her desk and checked her phone – again. Nothing. Again.

Darcy suddenly remembered her bright idea regarding social media and logged her laptop into Facebook. Would it be too obsessive to see if she could find the guys?

Hell to it.

Typing in “Thor Odinson”, not wanting to look up Loki first, she didn't want to seem too keen (to who?) she was surprised to find only one listed. Looking closely at the thumbnail profile picture she could tell it was the right Thor Odinson though. Hardly surprising, it was a picture of him flexing his biceps, grinning like a madman. Darcy clicked the picture and was greeted by a restricted profile, not surprising in this day and age. However, the fool had left all his photo albums public. At least that meant she could trawl through them, hoping that a couple of family pics were hidden within the sheer volume of selfies. Which reminded her, opening Thor’s friends into a new tab she scrolled down looking for familiar names, hoping specifically for one.

She found Sif and Fandral, even Volstagg. No Hogun, maybe he was shy or just didn't buy into social media. No Frigga, which was a shame. Odin however, had a page, but it was locked down, not even a request friend button. Finally, she spotted her quarry. Silently praying that he wouldn't be as private as Odin, she clicked, separating out Loki’s profile on yet another tab. Unfortunately, it appeared that Loki was very much like his father and kept himself to himself. Few statuses were visible and only a limited amount of profile pics. None of them being of his face, just random pictures of ravens ?

Closing down Loki’s and Odin’s tabs she went back to reviewing Thor’s photos. Skimming through as quickly as she could, she didn’t notice Jane creep up and watch over her shoulder.

“Wow! He’s gorgeous Darcy. Definitely seems to be a bit of a self-absorbed airhead though.”

Darcy jumped at Jane’s voice and proximity. Laughing softly, she spoke “I thought that was your type, Jane?”

Scowling, Jane asked if she had found any of Loki yet. Darcy balked. Jane always knew what she was really doing.

“Nope, just photo after photo of him and his friends. No family shots at all.”

A ping behind her caught Darcy's attention and she leapt up to grab her phone.

Swiping the unlock function away she reviewed her text messages. There was a new text to read! Excitement unfurled in her belly as she tried to compose herself.

“Calm down Darcy, it’s probably nothing, just like all the other times you had an unread message.” Darcy quietly whispered a prayer as she opened the text.

Behind her, Jane surreptitiously sent a friend request to Thor from Darcy’s page, hoping that he would accept. That way maybe Darcy could see Loki’s profile better?

“Woohoo! It’s from Odin.”

Jane shut the lid of the laptop and rushed over. “Well, come on then. What part did you get?” Jane’s genuine excitement intensified her nerves.

“What if I didn't get one?” She clutched the phone to her chest hiding the screen from herself.

“Well I expect he would have phoned you if it was bad news, it would be mean to send that in a text, wouldn't you say?” Jane’s concerned face mirrored Darcy’s.

Darcy nodded and steeled herself to open the text.

“Hi Darcy, sorry it has taken all week to get back to you. I would like to offer you the part of Luciana. If you would prefer a smaller part though, then by all means please say. Once you confirm, I will email you a rehearsal schedule. We usually do a full read through beforehand, wherein you will receive your paper script.”

Darcy squealed and threw her phone to Jane to read.

“That’s excellent! Oh my god Darcy, well done. So are you going to confirm?”

“Yup, although I have reservations about the brothers. I think they are going to be a pain to be around”

“Don't you mean a pleasure….” Jane teased a laugh out of the intern as Darcy happily responded to Odin.

“Can't wait to find out what parts the others have” Darcy considered praying to any deity listening that Loki would get the right Antipholus part.

Ping! Odin’s’ reply came through almost instantly.

“Excellent, thank you Darcy. Looking forward to working with you. I know the boys are. I'll email over the schedule and a pdf of the script as soon as I can.”

Darcy re-read Odin’s texts over and over that afternoon, checking her email constantly. She was just going to have to wait…some more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are enjoying this.  
> Shall have some serious flirting in a couple of chapters.


	5. A Day in the Life of an Unhappy Research Assistant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki hates his job. Actually he loves playing with the new tech but he hates working for his father, especially in his brother’s shadow.

Loki resented being just an assistant. 

Loki resented that his brother had a better job than he did.

Loki resented working in his father’s Company. 

Loki resented that he didn't get the main part in the play, but mostly, Loki resented that his father didn't listen.

If he had listened to his youngest son, he would have known that playing opposite Darcy was just what he actually wanted. But he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of knowing that.

That afternoon, Odin had pulled both his sons into his office. Told them what part they had in the play, then dismissed Loki abruptly so that he could discuss a sales strategy with Thor. No discussion, no options, no waiting to find out if that was ok with him.

Thor’s job was pretty cool. 

Thor got paid three times as much as Loki. 

Thor got a Company Car. 

What did Loki have? 

A lowly research assistant’s job. Working hard for practically nothing. Pittance and no recognition from the one person from whom it truly mattered.

All this internal bitterness transferred into Loki’s features as he entered never-ending data into the computer, bashing the keyboard brutally.

“Whoa there Kid! Don’t take it out on the hardware.”

Tony placed a firm hand on Loki’s hunched shoulder, gently squeezing, coaxing him out of his funk.

“I’m not a kid, Tony.” Loki shrugged off Tony’s hand, spinning around to face his boss. “I don’t need you treating me like an idiot! I don’t need your condescending attitude as well as…” Loki, still seated, looked at Tony with daggers in his eyes, fists balled up by his sides. Every fibre of his body tensed, ready to strike.

“As well as your Father’s you mean…” Tony butted in calmly. He placed both hands on Loki’s upper arms gently moving them up and down, trying to lessen the tension in the young lad. A sideways smirk played on his mouth. “Loki I’m your boss, not your Dad. I’m far too exceptional to be likened to him. Remember?”

Loki breathed out, unaware that he had been holding his breath since his outburst. He tried to calm himself. Tony wasn’t the enemy. Tony was his boss. Actually a pretty cool boss. They had a lot of fun together designing and testing new scanners in their small team. Just him, Tony and Dr Banner. 

“Want to come and see my new toy?” Tony leaned back, letting go of Loki, knowing that new tech would distract the lad.

“It won’t fry my arm off will it?” Loki asked with caution, as he followed Tony over to his workbench.

“You make one robotised mobile scanner that gets a little too pyromaniacal and no-one lets you forget it!”

“How could I forget it Tony? The damn thing ruined my leather jacket! It’s a good thing Bruce is always prepared for your… innovations. You owe me a new jacket and a drink for that, you know”

Tony and Bruce designed the medical scanning equipment, whilst Loki had the 'thrilling' task of compiling the testing data, making sense of it and translating it into reports for the R&D meetings. He did, however, get to poke around at the tech occasionally, with good results. Tony keenly mentored Loki with his design ideas but Bruce was more reserved. The Doctor mostly worried about the next scanner exploding, Tony’s ideas were a bit off the wall at times and explosions did, thankfully infrequently, happen. Bruce was exceptional with the radiation reduction process, combined with Tony's design flair created a working equilibrium that kept Allfather Medical Equipment Ltd at the top of the Radiography Scanning Equipment market.

Tony demonstrated his new micro scanning machine on the model hand in the glass display case. The small device remotely attached itself to the wrist and then span 360 degrees scanning, displaying a holographic representation of the bones within the hand, above the model.

“This has reduced electromagnetic radiation making it safer for the Radiographers and the patients. Plus the highly durable coating means this device is perfect for out in the field.” 

Tony was clearly impressed with his new creation. Loki peered in the case, frowning.

“What’s up, Loki? Something amiss with my new baby?”

Loki thought for a moment. There was something not quite right with the design. The premise was great but the shape was wrong. 

He was discussing his concerns animatedly when Thor came blundering into the Lab.

“Afternoon Brother! How are the Lab rats today?”

“Bugger off Thor” Loki winced as he heard his siblings booming tones. He refused to look back towards his brother as he re-engaged Tony in design specifications. If he ignored the idiot for long enough, there was a chance he would leave….well hopefully.

“That’s tiny! How am I supposed to sell that to Hospitals?” Thor pushed towards the device holding out a hand intending to pick it up.

Tony was used to this particular Odinson being grabby with his precious tech, and snatched the device away from its plinth, striding towards the safety cabinet to put it away.

“Size isn’t everything Thor!”

“That’s not what the girls say at the Competitions! I’m the biggest they have seen all season” Thor couldn’t help but bring out the guns and flex his biceps in front of his leaner brother. It was surprising that he didn't rip his shirt.

“They clearly haven’t seen all of you brother” Loki muttered under his breath raising an arched eyebrow at him. He usually didn’t lower himself to such distasteful remarks but Thor walked right into that one. Tony snorted in the corner, hand over his mouth, holding himself together.

“I’ve come to inform Brother, that I’m taking a month off work, starting from the week of the show. I want to get some intensive training in before the competition. I will need to book a tanning session, and a haircut, and a waxing session.....”

Thor’s voice trailed off as he listed his preening requirements before his event.

“That’s 3 months away Thor! You need to learn your lines and pretend to work around here, not worrying about titivating. Why did you want to tell me this anyway? I don’t care about your annual leave.”

Loki, leaning against the work bench, crossed his arms over his chest on his final comment. Tony joined his side snacking on a bag of blueberries, happily watching the Odinson show.

“Because Brother, Father cancelled your training seminar in Sweden. He doesn’t want both his sons out of the country at the same time.” A shit eating grin grew wide on Thors face.

“He did what!?” Loki stood up straight and strode angrily over to his older sibling. “And why would he do that, dear Brother?” Loki spat out the last word.

Squaring up to Loki, clearly not intimidated by his weaker, younger sibling, Thor smirked into his face. “I suggested to Father, that Mother would be unhappy if we were both away at the same time, that she would worry too much about us. That maybe only one of us should be away at any one time….. Obviously he prefers to let me attend my competition over your uninteresting seminar.”

“You utter bastard Thor! How dare you manipulate Dad into making me stay here? I wanted to go to that Seminar, Hell, I needed to go.”

“You don’t need to go to Seminars Loki, you’re just an admin assistant. I reminded Father of that. He thought it was only Tony and Bruce going anyway.”

Loki gripped his fist, raising it to his hip. One more word out of this jumped up moron and he was going to wipe that self-serving smirk of his stupid face.

Tony laid his hand on Loki’s forearm applying pressure, pushing his fist back down. Levelly Tony turned to Thor. “Get out Thor, you didn’t need to come and deliver that message yourself, did you? Go and flirt with the girls in the legal team. I’ve heard they like a bit of beefcake, just remember to keep your mouth shut. Not all of them can stomach a moron.”

“Careful how you speak to me Stark, one word in my Father's ear and you can be easily fired.”

“Your Father has more sense than to get rid of me, but it’s clear this acorn doesn’t fall far from the tree, Odinson!”

Thor turned indignantly and walked out of the lab.

“Ignorant arsehole, who does he think he is? He thinks he’s so much more important than me, just because he's the eldest.”

Tony shut the Lab door firmly and giving Loki some space, went over towards the coffee machine supply cupboard. He would have to break out his special emergency bottle of scotch. The boy needed a decent drink.

Gutted but still seething, Loki sat deflated at his desk. Looking up at his monitor he could see he had an email notification. Absentmindedly he clicked on it. Unsurprisingly, it was an email from his Father explaining that due to family arrangements, Odin thought it best to cancel his attendance at the summer Radiology seminar. Also, there was a short line about Research Admin Assistants of his level not allowed to attend out of house seminars. He would have to wait for Tony or Bruce’s notes and the next in house training session. 

“Well, that’s just fucking great! The Almighty Thor gets his own way yet again. Why does my own Dad always side with him? It’s so…so.”

“Unfair?” Tony nudged a generous glass of scotch towards him. “Here, you look like you could use that drink now…”

[Tony handing Loki a drink](http://37.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mbms5oovtB1rob22co1_500.jpg)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry there has been such a gap between this and the last chapter. I broke my wrist just after new year Ice Skating with my family. It's in a good cast now and feels much less painful. Still struggling to type though. 


	6. Facebook Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane’s meddling further complicates Loki’s behaviour. Can anything put a smile back on his face?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken a while. I have had so much Uni work to do, even now. I needed a break from it all though so here is another chapter.

“Darcy, when’s your read through?”

“Thursday Jane, as well you know!"

“So... will everyone be there?” Jane was sat opposite Darcy's desk, twiddling with her pen.

“Ye-e-e-s? What’s up Boss Lady?” Darcy turned her attention away from the data sheets, furrowed her brow at the older girl. “What is making you twitchier than normal?”

“I’m not twitchy!” Jane quickly put the pen down and smoothed her white shirt down over her belt. “It’s just …that…um…”

“'Fess up Jane. Now!”

“Fine, fine… Have you checked your Facebook recently?”

Darcy eyed up the nervous woman, unable to meet Darcy's eye. “No, I’ve been too busy working to worry about keeping up with my non-existent social media life”.

Standing up, Darcy moved over to the edge of Jane’s desk. She tried to keep her demeanour as calm as possible, Jane looked right on the edge of a panic attack. Whatever she thinks she has done, can’t be that awful.

“Jane, what is on Facebook that is stressing you out?” Darcy gently asked

The astrophysicist flopped her head into her hands and mumbled, “I sent Thor a friend request….”

Leaning towards her, Darcy just about understood. Softly she reached out and took her friends hands in hers. “Well, that doesn’t sound too bad, did you want to be his friend, hun?”

Hazel eyes shone back at her, wide and imploring. “No Darcy, you don’t get it. I sent him a friend request from your account.”

“How?” Darcy’s grip on her boss’s hands grew tighter.

“When you were looking them up, and you got that text from Odin, you left your account open so I took advantage. I just clicked the friend request button. I knew you wouldn’t.”

“There’s a reason why I wouldn’t Jane….” Darcy's tone was as leveled as she could make it whilst quietly simmering underneath.

“Logically, I thought if you were friends with Thor you could get a better look at Loki’s profile. That’s why I did it, honest!”

Darcy could see from Jane’s posture and imploring eyes that she hadn’t meant any harm. Just her social filter going awry again. She was a genius but awful at social interactions. Went with the territory she guessed. Shrugging her shoulders she resignedly released her grip on the scientist.

“Ok, ok, no harm done. I can always cancel the request.” Darcy headed back towards her computer.

Jane shifted out from her desk and swiftly moved towards the door. Turning back towards Darcy she said “No chance of that now Darce, he’s already accepted!”

Seeing the red flash across Darcy’s face, as expected at that final bombshell, Jane took to her heels and ran out the door.

“JANE!!” Darcy bolted after her. “You beast!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Freshly showered and buzzing with endorphins, post-workout Thor was getting his clothes out of a locker. His pants beeping as he took his bundle over to a bench. A not unusual occurrence, he was after all quite popular, he smirked to himself.

“Who loves me today?” 

Ignoring the incoming text from his father, he swiped over to his notifications. Facebook was clearly after his attention.

“Like everybody else” he muttered under his breath. “I’ll go through these at home”.

He dropped the phone to his side; pulled up his underwear and jeans in one sweep. Doing up the buttons he looked back down to his phone, realising that it had managed to connect to Facebook; all his notifications were listed. Random pokes, mentions in comments and the usual multitude of friend requests. Cringing at the amount of people wanting to be “Thor the Almighty’s” friend, he wished one of them could actually be genuine.

“Let’s see who we have here then” he touched the request list, only 12 listed. Peering closely at the thumbnails he could already tell it was fellow bodybuilders and groupies, mostly girls. Unsure of their intentions he ignored them. He had been bitten too many times by girls just after a ‘built’ boyfriend. Although he hadn’t competed in the European Strongman before, he had won plenty of local contests, with varying degrees of groupie harassment. As much as he loved the attention, and he did; he just wanted a normal girlfriend. One he could actually talk to, who saw him, not the name, not the muscles, just Thor the Guy.

“Darcy!” The blond stood suddenly, shocked at the sight of the name. Darcy Lewis was at the bottom of his friend request list. 

“What’s up Thor, who’s Darcy?” Fandral strode over to Thor in his towel, water dripping on the floor. “Ohh, do you mean Darcy Lewis? From the auditions? Oooh, give it here!”

Fandral grabbed Thor’s phone from him. “You're accepting right? Of course you are, a babe like that…”

“Wait a sec” Thor tried to get his phone back but Fandral kept turning away from his grabbing hands.

“Dude, come on, she’s hot, those “eyes” of hers were amazing!”

“Fandral” Thor growled down to him, threatening him with his size and demeanour. Fandral was slightly surprised by Thor’s possessive behaviour so he handed over the phone. Thor saw he had already accepted the request and had started looking at Darcy’s photos. “Alright, alright! Never seen you this worked up before”

“Well, she’s not your average girl” Thor spoke quietly to the phone as he swiped through her photos. Darcy appeared with friends in her pictures, rarely ever alone. A slight girl was in many; a pretty, doe eyed girl. Thor looked at the tags, Jane Foster. 

“Nope not average at all, she's just the girl that your brother wants to bone!”

“Fandral!” Thor admonished, but an idea crept over him. “Yes, she is the one that Loki wants. But what Loki wants and what I’ll let him have are very different things.”

Thor checked Darcy’s friends quickly, ensuring his brother’s name wasn’t there. With the pleasurable lack of Loki’s details appearing, Thor then reviewed her personal details. 

“Well, she’s single, no job details, or family details but, most importantly, she's not Loki’s friend”

Thor flashed his friend a wide grin. Fandral laughed and moved over to his locker to get changed. Pulling his t-shirt over his head Thor quickly went back to the most recent photo of Darcy, the group one with Jane in and surprisingly Tony. He typed in a comment, poked a friend and finally put his phone in his pocket. He couldn’t wait to get home and tell his perfect little brother that he had won after all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Odin dear, can you please rinse the spaghetti?” Frigga bustled around the stove. Stopping to taste the sauce, adding a pinch of something else, re-tasting, adding another herb until she was finally content.

“I love watching you concoct your sauces. How you make them so delicious with no recipe book will always amaze me” Odin drew up behind his wife wrapping his arms around her. She snuggled in and whispered up to his ear.

“It’s magic my darling, good old fashioned magic” She chuckled, giving him a quick kiss. “Now, Mr CEO, where is my pasta?”

“Here boss” handing her the colander and giving her a quick goose before getting a bottle of white wine from the fridge. 

Frigga put the finishing touches to the meal as Odin placed the wine on the table and called the boys for dinner.

Thor landed first, eager for his mothers’ cooking and was treated to a heaping pile of Bolognaise. 

“Can you call Loki dear, he’s probably immersed in his books again” Frigga served up the other dishes before pouring a glass of wine.

Odin called up the stairs with no response, and again. Third time he tried from outside of Loki’s door. Still no answer.

Agitated, he opened the door and found Loki impossibly curled up on his window seat totally immersed in his story, just has his mother had predicted. She knew him so well, far more than he had ever been able. The draft of air was enough to rouse him and he unravelled his legs from underneath him.

“Dad! Is it too much for you to knock?” He put his book down on the edge of the bed and moved towards his father. “What is it?”

“I have been calling you for dinner and no I don’t see why I should have to knock. This is my house and I can do what I want!” Puffing up his chest he stood eye to eye with his youngest son, feeling slightly annoyed with himself for not actually knocking, not that Loki would have heard him anyway. 

“Dinner, now!”

He shot Loki a stern look and marched back downstairs. Sometimes Loki was just too wrapped up in his own little made up world. Frigga raised her eyebrow at him as he sat at the dining table.

“What? I called him” 

“There are better ways you know darling.” Frigga’s even tone washed over her husband and he deflated, a little. He took a glass from her, nodding a thank you and was treated to a small smile. He was in trouble again but never for long. He was a lucky man to have her.

“You can shout in Loki’s ear and he still won’t hear you when he’s got his head in those damn books” Thor muttered to his dinner before taking another large mouthful.

“They’re not 'damn books' dear Brother, and you would do well to read one, might just educate yourself a little.” Loki stiffly sat opposite his mother and greeted her warmly, ignoring his father. “Thanks for dinner Mum, my favourite.”

Frigga, feeling the tension between the two boys decided to bring up the play. Something everyone could talk about. “Looking forward to the read through this week? I know I am.”

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to seeing my new friend.” Thor broke off a large piece of bread to mop up his sauce, stuffing it in his mouth in one go.

Disgusted by his table manners, Loki ignored his remark. Frigga picked up quickly though, “Which new friend is that, son?”

“The new member, Diana, Daisy, Donna, Debbie? Oh, I’ve forgotten her name” Thor gleaned from the corner of his eye that he was getting exactly the reaction he wanted.

“Darcy! Her name is Darcy. God Thor, you’re such a dick.”

“Oh yes of course, should have remembered that, but her pictures were just so distracting” Thor was reeling in Loki so fast. You could practically see the steam coming from is ears, and he hadn’t even done the best part yet. 

“What do you mean?”

“You know, Darcy’s pictures are really very good, especially the ones where she’s on the beach. You’ve seen them I’m sure? After all she would have sent you a Facebook friend request as well wouldn’t she?”

Realisation dawned on Loki as Thor’s shit-eating grin rained over his insecurities. He always did know how to press his buttons. There was nothing for it, if he wanted to shut this moron down, he would have to see if she had indeed sent him a friend request too. 

Silently pleading he looked at his phone. His heart leapt as there was a FaceBook notification. He hovered over the notification before pressing it, praying that it was Darcy. Why would she friend Thor and not him, unless, unless. Well, unless, she didn’t like him.

Thor got out of his chair and peered over Loki’s shoulder eager to see if his gamble was about to pay off. He was going to get it in the ear from Mother for this so he had better make the most of it whilst he could.

'Thor Odinson poked you'

Loki took the message in, not quite believing that Darcy hadn’t sent him a friend request. He realised, with Thor laughing and crowing in his ear; that the poke was deliberate and that his brother hadn’t even expected Loki to get a friend request. 

He collected himself, slowly stood up and smiled at his mum.

“Thanks for dinner Mother, see you later Dad.” Without looking at Thor he strode to his room taking the steps two at a time.

“Thor, go do the dishes, put out the bins and clean the cooker, thoroughly” Frigga ordered Thor with a glare that reduced Thor’s crowing to a small whimper of compliance as he gathered up the dirty plates.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Loki seethed silently in his room. Going over and over the trick Thor had pulled. He was sorely tempted to throw something. Preferably heavy, preferably breakable, preferably at the twat’s head.

How dare he? How could he? He was a selfish, inconsiderate, egotistical, immature child who always had to have everything. Any toy Loki had was either stolen by Thor or broken by the clumsy brute. Anyone he showed interest in was taken in by Thor’s charm and his looks, only to be cast aside when he tired of them.

He turned on his laptop, intending to see Darcy’s profile. At least being friends with Thor may mean he could find out more about her. Maybe he could hack into Thor’s account and cause trouble..?

Unfortunately, Darcy had her privacy levels all the way up and he couldn’t see much of her profile apart from a few timeline pictures of inanimate objects and clouds. Nothing personal. To be honest it was how his appeared to non-friends. Maybe he should de-friend Thor, get rid of his links to his moronic brother. Loki shook his head, knowing the act would make him look just as childish.

A quiet single knock made Loki look to his door. It opened and Thor’s face came round the corner.

“Sorry bro, just having a bit of fun with you” Thor laughed “You know you didn’t stand a chance with a girl like that.”

“Shove off, you fuckweasel!” Loki slammed the lid of his laptop down as Thor winked and closed the door.

“We’ll see about that, Thor. I didn’t imagine the way she looked at me. I definitely still stand a chance”. A slow smile appeared on his face as he prepared for payback at the read through, he needed a plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

[Darcy's Facebook Picture](http://keznik.tumblr.com/image/110071146045)


	7. Chapter 7 - Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry no chapter - I'm busy editing the chapters and getting back to the story. New chapters are definitely coming!!!
> 
> I am soooo sorry for keeping everyone wait - apparently it been a whole year! A WHOLE FRIKKIN YEAR!
> 
> So so so sorry.

Sorry no chapter - I'm busy editing the chapters and getting back to the story. New chapters are definitely coming!!!

Press the next chapter button!!!! Press it, press it now!


	8. The Read-through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole cast is together, Darcys nice and early but guess who turns up late?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for waiting so long for this chapter. I am looking forward to finishing this story, I hope you enjoy reading it.
> 
> Big thanks to Concavepatterns who helped me get this out the door. Cheers hun x

Chapter 7 = The Read Through

Darcy shifted in her seat for the umpteenth time trying to warm up. She was sat alone at a large rectangular table, laid out with plates of biscuits and coffee jugs. Odin grumbled away at the radiator urging it to give out some heat.

“It’ll be warmer when we’re all here. The Barn heats up quite well when its packed.”

“Packed? Will everyone be coming tonight?” Darcy asked feeling nervous, a lot nervous. Since finding out about Jane’s little Facebook stunt she was in knots. She hoped that Thor might not come, have some competition or training schedule appointment that he had to keep.

“I hope so.” Odin was on his knees, face pressed close up to the radiator’s control clearly staring the contraption into submission. He twiddled the control a couple more times before a large gurgle rattled through the pipework. Odin jumped back on to his heels as the banging started.

“Let there be life!” Odin boomed as he struggled up, his large bulk making it difficult to dramatically show off his achievement.

Darcy couldn’t help but giggle. Odin turned towards her slowly, Oh Shit! 

His stern features glowered at her as she desperately hid back into the tall wooden chair. Two seconds passed, very long tense seconds, before a bright grin spread across his face. His smile was as wide as Thor’s and she could see the resemblance so clearly as she mirrored it before joining in his erupted laughter. 

The joyful sound echoed around the barn masking the squeak of the main door. 

“Good evening you two!”

Frigga bustled around the table adding more treats and mugs.

“Just had to pop out and get some sugar, I never remember it.”

“It’s just a subconscious ploy to get us all to quit sugar in our coffee, isn’t it darling?”

She stopped in her tracks and gave Odin a conspiratorial wink, “Of course not sweetheart! As if I would try and manipulate you?” She gently chuckled to herself as she finished rearranging the table and packed her bags away.

Odin followed his wife around the table laying out the scripts before moving up the stairs into the kitchen.

“Darcy, can you come and fill those coffee jugs up please? I’ve got the coffee in here,” Odin’s voice carried through to the main hall.

She automatically moved to the authoritative tone in his voice. He was going to be an interesting Director with that level of control. As she busied herself with her task in the small kitchen she could hear the main door squeak again.

The cacophony of voices reminded her of the first time she had been in that room. The same booming but younger voice chatting loudly with his friends. Her heart dropped as her stomach rose into her tightening chest. Steely she concentrated on the coffee, the last thing she wanted was to burn herself. Gently she blew out one breath at a time until she felt less like having a heart attack. Oh God…. 

His voice was coming nearer, any second now he was going to bowl up the stairs into the atrium, right up to her beetroot face and demand to know why she, a nobody, had befriended him. Stilling herself she strained to hear him. It didn’t sound like he was moving now….perhaps he wasn’t coming up to the kitchen?

“For fuck’s sake Darcy, pull yourself together!” Rallying she stuck the coffee pots onto a tray that had seen better days and marched herself down into the main hall, head held high.  
Focusing solely on the table and the heavy tray she was precariously balancing, she managed to ignore most people. However, the faces she did see sat at the table were bright and happy, she found the wide open smiles catching and started returning the ones she received, relaxing into her task as she moved around the long table. Some were familiar, two of the lads from rehearsals, the red head and his quiet friend, as well as the completely gorgeous raven haired Sif that had taken a while to warm up to her at the auditions. Others she didn’t remember but they acted as if she were a long lost friend, instead of a strange new member.

As she placed down the last jug Darcy realised she had managed to walk past Thor without incident. Looking up at him used the remains of her good luck though, catching her eye he smiled. Not a grin of arrogance, a gentle slow smile…..Shit! she wasn’t expecting him to be charming towards her…. 

“Thank you Darcy.” Frigga made her jump slightly as she took the tray from her hand. Finally releasing the jug and breaking eye contact, she stood up and let herself be ushered towards a pair of empty seats. Taking the left seat for herself she didn’t notice Frigga frowning at Thor.

She followed everyone’s lead by picking up the script in front of her and leafed through, immediately wishing she had brought a highlighter pen. The sections of text that were all hers were bare and begging to be marked. Luciana had quite a few lines and she was excited and scared in equal measure.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Loki felt nervous, more so than he’d expected too. He was taking extra time in the bathroom, shaving without cutting oneself was awkward at the best of times, but this evening his hands just kept shaking. He was still mad at Thor, he needed to ensure tonight was a success for him, not that blundering oaf. 

He’d toyed with the idea of sending a Facebook friend request since they met and even more so since dinner the other night. One press and the ball was in her court. 

But. 

What if Thor was right? 

What if Darcy preferred the blond, muscly, good looking, older brother? 

Loki looked back at his reflection in the mirror wondering if she could ever be interested in that face. Tall but lanky, smart but a bit arrogant. A lot arrogant, his inner voice interrupted. 

Scowling at himself he gently peeled off the little strips of tissue paper bloodied against his skin. Satisfied at the lack of further bleeding he sat down hard on the toilet seat and pulled up his best black jeans. Skinny cut jeans and a tailored button down made him look as skinny as he felt but the colours were still fresh and looked stylish. Pulling his hair tie out he ruffled his long hair trying to get the best balance of messy but sexy. After 5 attempts he gave up, “Stupid hair, needs a cut….”. 

He used a squirt of his favourite aftershave and giving a final glance to the mirror deemed himself ready to leave the house.

“Mother? You still here?”

Loki wandered around the lower level of the house checking for his family. Catching the clock from out of the corner of his eye he realised that it was 7.15pm.

“Shit! Fuck! Bollocks! I’m going to be late….”

He dragged on his long overcoat, grabbed his car keys and headed out into the night swearing continually under his breath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He reached the car park in a squeal of breaks at 7.32. Slamming the car door, he rushed towards the Barn thanking the gods for living so close to this place. All nerves had left him, just panic at being late. Panic at being told off by his father for being late. Panic at being admonished in front of every one, in front of Darcy…..

Everyone was already seated and reading their parts as he crashed through the door, letting it slam behind him. The noise startled everyone as they all turned to look at him.

“ Ehehe, sorry I’m late,” he joked as sincerely as possible, giving a small wave to his audience. Frigga caught his eyes first as he silently implored her to help him settle in before Odin started on him. 

She swirled theatrically around him, dancing him over to an empty chair, garnering whoops from the cast allowing the stormy face of Odin to dissipate under the wave of easy laughter. 

“Thanks Mum,” Loki whispered into her ear. 

“That’s ok Loki, try to not be tardy next time, you know how your Father gets…by the way, Darcy is next to you.” 

Loki tensed up at he sat down on the side of the chair. Just behind him was her. Darcy. 

His Mother was smiling down at him, waving her hands, encouraging him to spin and sit straight at the table. To say hello.

Out of the corner of his eye as he smoothly spun round, he saw her profile. Nose only 6 inches from her script, completely entranced. Maybe she hadn’t noticed his late entrance? Unlikely, he made enough noise to wake the devil…. She must be trying to ignore him, pretend the script was more interesting.

Allowing a huff to expel itself from his chest, he opened his own script and glared at the words until they span.

She doesn’t like me, fuck, fuck, fuck, she likes him! 

He could feel his cheeks flare as his anger bubbled up. He daren’t look over at the weasel in case he lost it. Dad wouldn’t tolerate that. He’d be kicked out of the group, disgraced, not allowed to act with them again. 

He actually really loved acting. It was the one place he could escape his wretched existence, be somebody else. He was better at it than Thor, he knew that. Thor got the better parts, the louder applause from his cronies, but Loki always got the good reviews. He wasn’t about to throw that all away because a girl didn’t like him. Girls come and they go.

But….well this girl was different. She was beautiful, no doubt about it. Gorgeous body, amazing hair that he wanted to stroke. Her blue eyes were wide and innocent but that mouth of hers made him believe she was far from innocent. He could easily imagine those lips touching his, kissing down his neck, his chest, down to his..

“LOKI!”

Odin’s voice boomed at him shaking Loki out of his day dream. Immediately he snapped his face towards the voice. Oh Gods, please say I haven’t been staring, he thought to himself. 

“Yes Dad?”

“We’ve started, are you intending to join in or not? Page 8.”

“Sorry” Loki mumbled as he flicked to his first line blocking out the rather loud snickering emanating from Thor’s side of the table.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Surviving the Read-through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An insight into Thors life helps us understand the brothers a bit more and Loki manages to get one over on his elder brother...finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not beta'd. Please let me know if you spot any errors. Thank you

Privately, and unbeknown to all, Thor actually thought well of his brother. Obviously allowing for the annoying little shit that he was. Little brothers he guessed, were all the same, worlds over. They’re always the cutest, the smartest, the most loved. The baby of the family. Mother’s favourite. 

Especially Loki. 

Thor knew he was passably smart, he got through School ok but his grades were nothing like Loki’s. Loki was top of every class! He was even good at Sports, not as successful as Thor, but his agile little brother was no weakling. If Loki was just a bit nicer, a bit more approachable, then he would actual enjoy spending more time with him. As it was, he was always niggling away at Thor, always pushing, insulting him. He guessed it was due to their Father. Odin Allfather. The man who intentionally or not, pitted the siblings against each other since forever.

Odin had been an ok father, but he was always more preoccupied with how things appeared to outsiders. His Company had to be the best, the most advanced, the most profitable. Odin took the same approach to his sons too. Thor had to be the “heir to the Throne” and therefore had to be good at business, good at sales, and just plain impressive as an individual. No pressure huh?

Their last meeting, when his part was given to him, he had received a rollicking from his father. Apparently his skills were lacking and the sales leads he’d generated had all fallen away. It was one thing to gain the eye of an interested customer but he had to learn how to keep them.

“It’s just not good enough Thor. You need to pay more attention to all the leads not just the ones with the pretty sales reps.”

Thor had implored that he had, but it was impossible to explain to Odin how potential customers just don’t want the hard sell anymore.

“Just do it, get the sales Thor!” Odin stood up, his impressive frame overshadowing Thor’s.

“You have a lot to live up to Son. In a few years I want to retire and I need to hand the company over to someone who can carry it into the future. Radiology is moving forwards, and you need to keep up. Loki, for all his sullenness, knows that we need to be the best out there. Providing cutting edge technology is the answer but you have to be able to sell it! For once, can’t you just stop showing off and be more like your brother!”

Odin had sat down, clearly frustrated, with his head in his hands. Thor rose, angered at being compared once again.

“You want me to be MORE like Loki? Instead of getting a name for myself YOU want me to be like that bookworm. He who believes that he’s above EVERYONE else? LOKI? Who get himself on a course that he has NO right to be on. You want me to be a manipulative LIAR like him? Dad? Do you?”

“WHAT?”

Immediately Thor regretted his outburst, quietly replying that he knew Loki had booked himself out of the country the same time Thor was away. He had known that Loki hadn’t told either of their parents, and Mum was bound to worry about her precious baby being in Sweden.

“Well he can consider that revoked, now go. You’re dismissed. I want to see a better sales report on my desk next month, without any excuses. Do you understand?”

He had heard his father tap out a brief email as he left the office, his phone beeping immediately. His brotherly instincts took him down to the lab to try and warn Loki, but the moment he had seen his agitated brother speaking with Tony, he just couldn’t resist teasing him.

Just like now.

He was feeling pretty pleased with himself. Darcy had clearly been avoiding him whilst putting the coffee out, but, the moment he finally caught her eye, she had frozen. He’d flashed her his best ‘boy next door’ smile. She hadn’t responded, but he counted at least three seconds of uninterrupted eye contact that she was only pulled out of by his mother. She’d blushed hard, sat down and dug her nose straight into the script.

Then, Loki had entered the Hall late. 

You never turn up late. 

Father is very particular about tardiness. He watched with amusement as Mum saved Loki’s skin by waltzing him across to the empty chair next to Darcy. He was just waiting for Odin to say something, to admonish his brother. Unfortunately, everyone was clapping the impromptu show and Mum had managed to, once again, smooth over one of Loki’s errors.

Thankfully the evening’s entertainment had only just begun, as he watched Loki slowly spin around in his chair and glance at Darcy. She was still nose down in her script, twirling a pencil in her fingers.

Everyone resumed their reading. Ggetting through Act 1 was a lengthy chore and a full 5 minutes had gone by with Loki still staring at Darcy’s ear. Thor wasn’t too sure if Darcy had even twigged? Was she ignoring him or was she totally into her script? Either way it was fun watching Loki make a fool of himself over her.

Odin had punctuated the silence fantastically when Loki missed his own lines. Which of course he had because apparently Darcy’s ear was truly mesmerising. Thor couldn’t keep his laughter contained anymore. Fandral and Volstagg joined in but quietened when Sif gave Thor a hefty punch to his right arm.

“What was that for? He hissed to Sif, her long gaze rendering him silent. “Sorry….”

“So you should be, you blond baboon”

Thor lowered his gaze, feeling a bit miffed, and got on with reading his lines. There was quite a few to memorise. He was going to need his brothers help.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Darcy was feeling less nervous now, reading her lines through let her excitement come through, allowing her embarrassment to fade.

Not only had Loki sat right next to her, but he'd spent the whole of Act 1 staring at her. She wasn’t too sure how to react. She couldn’t look at Odin in case he thought somehow it was her fault. She couldn’t look towards Thor. Not only would he mercilessly tease Loki, but what about that smile he gave her earlier? That beautiful smile he’d given her was really confusing. Was he interested in her? What about Sif? What about the fact that he had commented on a Facebook photo about Jane’s lovely smile? 

The only sensible thing had been to keep her nose down, read her lines when it was her turn and just try and get through the evening without drawing any further attention to herself.

Loki hadn’t looked in her direction again. His head was hanging low. She started to feel sorry for him. 

It was in the middle of a lengthy (and rather overdone) discussion Thor’s character was having with Fandral’s that she spotted an opportunity to reach out to Loki. Thor was overacting, she could only guess it was to impress her as he made many more attempts to catch her eye as he was speaking. She bumped her chair a little closer to Loki’s and nudged his knee with hers. He snapped his face towards hers as if she had shocked him with a hundred bolts of electricity. The look of alarm was quickly smoothed as he read the mischievous smile on her lips. 

Pointing towards her script she had written a small comment. 

‘The Ham-mighty Thor!’

Looking up at her sternly, she felt her stomach drop. Shit! I’ve offended him!

She started to mouth an apology but he shook his head and his face lit up in a wide shit-eating grin. His eyes sparkled wickedly as he gently touched her knee under the table. Her stomach did a back flip. Then a loop-the-loop. Finally transforming into a kaleidoscope of butterflies, all clamoring to get out of her belly.

Shit! 

Wow!

Oh God, he’s just left his hand there!

Darcy felt her whole thigh tingle under his touch. As she silently prayed to every God possible to freeze that moment, he moved away. Leaning back nonchalantly he stole her pencil from her fingertips and wrote a few notes of his own.

Loki arched his eyebrow as an invitation for her to read his. Leaning in, she took the plunge and put her hand on his thigh to take her weight. It was so firm….she felt the muscles tighten in response.

The look on his face as she leant over him, didn’t seem to waiver. His eyes darted back to his script urging her to read.

She understood immediately. It wasn’t a funny comment; it was a rude sketch of Thor on the stage. Underneath was a question. ‘Can I have your number?’.

She felt quite taken aback, but smiled quickly at him, picking up the pencil to answer him. Hell yes was she giving him her number!

For the next hour they traded notes, sketches and jokes. The distance between them disappeared as they became more comfortable in each other’s company. Every time Thor read his part they put their heads together conspiratorially. As their own characters spoke to one another their eyes flashed, the attraction becoming so obvious that nobody noticed Thor’s stormy demeanor.

Finally, it became time to leave. Loki turned to Darcy, ensuring he was close enough to Thor that the big lump would overhear.

“Goodnight Darcy, it’s been so much fun tonight. I’ll text you soon, we could run lines together?”

“Sounds great! Night”

Darcy let the door slam behind her as Loki stared over at his agog brother, glad to see that Thor had indeed seen and heard their interaction. 

“Goodnight dear brother, I’m just going to walk Darcy to her car. I’ll see you at home later, perhaps?." He winked and followed Darcy’s path briskly, catching up easily.

Thor’s face was a mixture of emotions but mostly, he was pissed off. Loki went from being completely embarrassing to getting her phone number! How the fuck did that happen? He’d flashed her the most winning smile he had and still it wasn’t enough.

“Fucking git” he growled.

“Language Thor darling, there’s still people here. Come and help me put the table and chairs away.”

“But what about Loki? Can’t he come back and help?”

“I believe he’s walking our newest member to her car on a dark, dingy night. You have things to do here. You’re strong enough to get this done lickity split. Please Thor”

Thor nodded and started gathering up the stacking chairs taking out his frustration on the sturdy furniture. Loki was going to get an earful from him later.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment - I love to respond and have a little chat.


End file.
